


Hands

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another side, M/M, Post-Canon, WangXian, after mainplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Writing letters, cooking meals, carrying and spoiling your husband, picking up rabbits and playing flute or zither, all of these have one thing in common: you need your hands.





	Hands

One day Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian are resting under a magnolia tree. Little Apple grazes a few zhang away, the sun is shining and the scent of wild flowers and grass wafts through the warm early summer brise.

Wei WuXian lays lazily on Lan WanJis lap while playing a little cheerful melody on ChenQing. His fingers are so fast. They almost seem to fly over the holes of the flute. The sunlight that shines through the tree creates the illusion that his finger joints are like little waves on a clear creek. The dark shimmering corpus of the instrument seems to become alive under his dancing fingertips, vibrating under his touch, breathing and pulsing.

Lan WangJi isn‘t able to look away from this elegant movement. As he follows Wei WuXians nimble fingers with his eyes he can‘t help but stirr a little at this bewitching sight. Wei WuXian glances at him. Then he winks and stops playing. He puts the flute back into his belt and sits up to look at Lan WangJi. 

„Lan Zhan! Were you looking at me?“, a little suggestive smile plays along is lips.  
„En.“, Lan WangJi answers without any hesitation thinking that he absolutely adores this cute winks.  
„Why?“  
„Your hands.“  
„My hands?“, Wei WuXian tilts his head. „What‘s with my hands?“  
„They are beautiful.“

Wei WuXians eyes widen and at the same time a soft pink appears on his cheeks. At this view Lan WangJis lips curve into a subtle smile and his eyes soften. Then he reaches out and pulls Wei WuXian into his arms.

„Hey!“, Wei WuXian calls out in surprise but soon he relaxes and shifts into a more comfortable position, cuddling deeper into the embrace. His head resting against Lan WangJis chest, he closes his eyes and hums happily as he listens to the heartbeats right under him. The soothing rhythm makes him a bit dozy.

Lan WangJi raises one hand and with his long and slender fingers he caresses through Wei WuXians hair, playing with the curly strands and the curls winding around his hand like they have their own will. Or like they are flirting with his graceful fingers. Lan WangJis eyes lit up: How fascinating! He takes a curl to his lips and kisses it. The silky strand tickles his lips. So soft! He is so beautiful! At this fleeting thought Lan WangJis heart skips a beat and he feels the heat collecting on the tip of his ears. What was he thinking? So embarrassing, at his age!

 

„Lan Zhan…? What was that….? Your heartbeat is faster than before.“, Wei WuXian lifts his head and smirks as he notices Lan WangJis blushing ear tips and with one smooth move he comes to sit on Lan WangJis lap. 

He looks down on him with glistening eyes, a little darker than usual. A seductive smile plays around his mouth, giving his face a charming lewdness. His provoking gaze travels over Lan WangJis ears, forehead, eyes, cheeks and stops at those snowy white lips. He reaches out and touches the lips with his fingertips: they feel a little cool and soft like velvet. 

At his touch the light in Lan WangJis eyes changes immediateley. The soft shimmering turns into a storm of raging flames. The hands that hold onto Wei WuXians hips tighten. Lan WangJis lips imprison the naughty finger and he licks softly over the tip. 

Wei WuXian throws his head back and laughs, loud and warm and reluctantly pulls away.  
„Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! What should i do with you? Say, what do you want me to….“

Before he could finsh Lan WangJi meets him, catches his face, cupping his cheeks and pulls him close. Their lips meet and their kiss is deep and feverish, letting them even forget where they are. 

Lan WangJis tongue melts into Wei WuXians and the heat between their bodies intensifies. The stirring warmth makes them feel alive and soon they seperate breathless just to hug each other even more tightly. Their hearts are in sync, so are their bodies. 

And at once, both grow impatiently and pull down their robes almost simultanously. They stare hungry into each others eyes and watch the change in their eye colours. It seems like they are challenging each other: Both appreaciate the beauty of the other without a word. Indulging themselves in feeling firm muscles under smooth skin, broad shoulders, rough scars and kissing all over the others skin. Their hands sliding up and down the others body, teasing, sometimes slower, sometimes faster until Lan WangJis long sensual fingers curl one by one around Wei WuXians hard dick, and while he glides up and down, Wei WuXian gasps and begins to tremble until he moans unrestrained:

„L-..Lan...Zhan...“

Lan WangJis fingers are slightly cool, contrasting Wei WuXians blazing hot skin. Lan WangJi watches Wei WuXian intently. Then applying more pressure and changing his caressing rhythm from slow and soft to fast and strong. With every changing touch Wei WuXians expression changes, too. Lan WangJi just wants to burn all those expressions into his mind. And as if his eyes were to pick up rare treasures, they never leave the others face. Lan WangJi presses carefully the tip of his index finger down onto the sensitive head of Wei WuXians erected dick and draws another loud moan of pleasure out of Wei WuXian. As Lan WangJis slightly rough fingertips rubbing over the head, encircling it with little fast movements, Wei WuXians moans transform into desparate cries:

„Ah! ...More ...Lan Zhan ...!“

Lan Zhan engrosses himself into the utterly gorgeous scene right before his eyes: the lustful bending body on his lap is vibrating under his touch like a fine tuned zither, their now lose black hair is casscading over their bodies and their strands mingle together on the ground. Wei WuXians voice invades his ears and travels down like an electric wave washing away Lan WangJis usual calmness like it never existed, stirring the heat to an unusual height. Lan WangJi feels like he is burning up from deep inside, his heart beats wild and loud. The mix of raw passion and a little shyness about the vehemence causes a soft blush on his neck that crawls slowly onto his colarbones. He opens his lips a little to allow himself to exhale. A soft sigh escapes while he mutters feverishly:

„Wei ...Ying …“

Wei WuXian shudders involuntarily as the syllables reach his heart like the gentle rustling of silk on naked skin. The tone sents a wave of intoxication right from his ears down into his abdomen and he has to hold onto Lan WangJis shoulders for the first time just to support himself. He enhales sharply thinking ‚How unfair!‘

„Ah! ...Lan Er-gege ...how unfair!“  
„What?“  
„Your ...ah ...hands ...“  
„Hands?“  
„Your ...voice ...ah!“  
„Voice?“  
„Ah! Yes ...how ...dare...you...ahh!“  
„Dare what?“  
„...driving … me ...so ...crazy, ahh!  
„Crazy?“  
„Ah! ...don‘t play innocent ...to seduce me ...just ...like...ah!“  
„Like it.“  
„Huh?“  
„Like to see you going crazy.“  
„…!!!“

And with this Wei WuXian just comes like that. His body bents backwards, his back arches and he instinctivly throws his head back while a crushing heat washes over him with such a force that his mind goes blank. His muscles tighten hard so do his fingers on Lan WangJis shoulders leaving blue-red fingerprints on snowy white skin. And like in slow motion all the lust travels down and he releases himself into Lan WangJis hand, his dick twitching, his semen dribbles in thin, milky strings over porcellain white, elegant fingers. He gasps for air as his cry stuckes in his throat, then collapsing into Lan WangJis arms. Out of breath and nearly delirious Wei WuXian searches for the smooth hand that gives him so much lust and love. With dreamy movements he starts to lick his own semen from all the slender fingers and the slightly rough palm until there´s nothing left of it.

„Your are the death of me….“, Wei WuXians voice is tender and angelic.

Lan WangJi just stares at him, then his gaze travels to his fingers and then again back to Wei WuXians lips. His heart is flaring up. God. He wants him so badly...his blood boils...

„Shameless.“, he whispers hoarsely.  
„Yes.“, the answer is just a relaxed sigh with a hint of a smirk.

And with this Lan WangJi just grabs Wei WuXian again and with one tuck he changes their position.  
„Hey!“, Wei WuXians world spins around suddenly and then he realizes that Lan WangJi is on top of him. 

He can´t help but smirk and whispers seductivly:

„Lan Zhan! Lan Er-gege! Who is the shameless one? We are in broad daylight…and doing this outside...Lan Zhan, are you sure that ...“

An intense kiss shuts him up. So intense that Wei WuXian grows breathless. It feels like Lan WangJi sucks the air out of him. His hot tongue invades his mouth and presses against his own. The hands that held him so soft and gently before, pinning him down now with an unbelievable force. The slightly pink shades on Lan WangJis ears, neck and throat are a little more darker. His slightly parted lips now wet from the kiss glisten under the sunlight that strew through the magnolias. His eyes spark like an erupting vulcano. 

With one hand he pins Wei WuXians arms over his head, with the other he slides over Wei WuXians charming torso. His fingertips rubbing impatiently along the lines of the muscles and ribs. He draws little circles on the center where once a golden core was flowing, as his slightly rough fingertips reaching the abdomen causing ripples of unbearable electric shivers in Wei WuXian. Under Lan WangJis tantalizing movements Wei WuXian shudders, melts and trembles. Lan WangJi memorizes all the subtle and not so subtle shifts underneath him. As he reaches the vibrating waist he applies more pressure on the sensitive spot.

„Ah! ...Lan ...Lan Zhan!“

There it is. The melody he is chasing. A melody like a sirens song. And as he worships those fine forms and lines of the others body, his blood rushes through his own veins without mercy, so fierce that Lan WangJi sees clouds of red before his eyes. Rough and on the very edge of losing himself completely to this crushing passion he parts Wei WuXians legs just to let his smooth index and middle finger sink into the pulsating entrance. Lan WangJi feels the heat wrappping around his fingers. He knowingly caresses the right spots and Wei WuXian winds and wriggles under the intimate touch so deep inside of him. And finally Lan WangJi just curves his fingertip a little up causing Wei WuXian to scream out in pleasure. The melody is rising …and it sounds like a call in Lan WangJis ears, a powerful summoning….and he can‘t resist the spell:

„Ahh! Lan Zhan ...Lan Zhan ...“

Drops of precum glisten on Wei WuXians dick. Lan WangJi bends down licking the head and feeling the slight twitching against his lips. The drops taste salty and a tad sweet, it is intoxicating and causes his own dick to grow harder. Lan WangJi raises his head again, afraid just to miss one little expression and as his fingers inside the warmth flex again, a similar move like he is playing an accord on his zither, underneath him Wei WuXian arches his back. Wei WuXian reaches out with one hand and plays unconsciously with Lan WangJis hair while gasping and moaning, totally forgetting himself.

„Ahh! Lan Zhan ...Lan ...Er-gege ...please …i ….want you!“

His wish is his command. In one motion Lan WangJi pulls out his fingers, kneels between the slender legs, holds himself and presses his hot and throbbing dick against the convulsing hole and with one smooth powerful thrust he pierces through the warmth like BiChen cutting through hot magma. 

In this moment all of Lan WangJis self-restraint is completley gone. Chasing his own pleasure and release he just lets him sink into Wei WuXians burning heat, drowning in waves of suffocating lust and ecstasy. He can‘t help but to thrust strong and hard just to hear Wei WuXian screaming for more … 

This melody so old and familiar yet new and refreshing. Automatically Lan WangJi digs his sensual fingers into Wei WuXians hips leaving red fingerprints. Impossible to hold back anymore. He is addicted to this body underneath him, addicted to the voice that screams for more and addicted to Wei WuXians warm existence. He feels his climax approaching, his muscles tightening, his abdomen is on fire, his breathing shorter than usual. And from his lips just one name is falling:

„Wei Ying!“  
„Lan Zhan!“  
„Wei Ying!“  
„Lan Zhan!“

Lan WangJis thoughts are full of Wei WuXian, Wei WuXians thoughts are full of Lan WangJi.  
They are summoning each other, taking the other higher and higher as their voices mingle in the air. They feel the convulsing energies clashing inside of them. Rushing. Gushing. Climbing higher with each other, burning them up in an overwhelming whirl of desire and lust. Seeing stars and fireworks they come at the same time, shuddering and quivering. Their moans and sighs vibrating through the magnolias, the blossoms trembling above them ... 

After a while, they come back to their senses. Lan WangJi props himself up to lessen his weight on the other, but Wei WuXian won´t let him move away.

„Don‘t go.“, Wei WuXian groans softly.  
„En. I‘m here.“, Lan WangJi agrees.

For a few moments they lay there on the ground. Under the tree in a comfortable silence while both are catching their breath. Then suddenly Wei WuXian giggles:

„Lan Zhan ...Lan Er-gege …you´re to much ...I like you to death...“  
„En. You too.“  
„Huh?“  
„You. Too much for me.“  
„...“  
„Fancy you. Love you.“

This man! Wei WuXians eyes widen and the blood is rushing into his cheeks. He wriggles in Lan WangJis arms until his hand is free and pulls Lan WangJis forehead to his chest holding him close to his heart hugging him tightly as he whispers back:

„Same here...fancy you, love you...“

As they finally get up to get dressed again, they realize that the sun is already setting. But Lan WangJi hesitates. He throws a glance at Wei WuXian and then at ChenQing.

„What is it?“, Wei WuXian asks as he notices Lan WangJis unusual hesitation.  
„ChenQing.“  
„What‘s with my flute?“  
„Play.“  
„I should play for you?“  
„En.“

Wei WuXian smiles radiantly and is about to raise ChenQing to his lips as Lan WangJi suddenly grabs his wrist.

„What? I thought i should play?“  
„En. But...“  
„But?“  
„Together.“  
„!!“  
„Let‘s play together.“

Lan WangJi releases him, turns and prepares WangJi. In the vanishing sunset the zither seems to breath and tremble like a living entity. Wei WuXian can‘t help but stare. 

Lan WangJi sits straight and elegant in front of the instrument, maintaining his cool and elegant aura of HanGuang-Jun. He looks utterly majestic and under the magnolia he seems like the descending moon, an otherworldly presence. His gracefulness and beauty is bewitching and a little bit dangerous for Wei WuXians heart that skips a beat as he watches how Lan WangJi raises his slender hands to pluck the strings. 

His refined fingers sliding and plucking the zither knowingly and perfectly. Weaving a soft relaxed melody that floats through the evening wind. Caressing the magnolia blossoms and adulating the ear. These are the same sensual hands that drove him crazy just moments ago. But now they are the hands of the pristine HanGuang-Jun: supple, nimble, delicate and smooth. This contrast is to big to fathom ...

Wei WuXian is hypnotized by these gracile hands. Enraptured he raises his flute to his lips. And as their eyes meet, ChenQing resounds with WangJi in harmony. 

Their song hovers over their heads, then floats between the magnolias, raising up above the tree and flying into the approaching night sky. Free from worldy matters, free as the wind. 

Even Little Apple is listening in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first explicit work.


End file.
